Entity
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Everything was going fine-until it wasn't. Percy died. An Entity took over the gods, stole their powers, and thrones. The demigods formed a resistance, with Annabeth as leader. But is everything as it really seems? This summary sucks, but I think the story isn't that bad. DISCLAIMER: Plot belongs to me, and other familiar concepts or characters belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth tightened her grip on her dagger. 6 months. That had all it had taken for everything-everything, to go wrong. She had just completed the fight against Gaea, and all was good. No more prophecies, no more quests, Percy and she could go to college together. But the gods had suddenly gotten a new opponent-one more powerful than even Gaea. With 2 months, the gods were usurped. This new opponent already had Olympus. The mortal world wasn't affected though. This new opponent didn't wipe out humanity.

As for the demigods, they formed the resistance. This opponent had troops controlling America, but the demigods took them down. A few months ago, a few weeks before this opponent appeared, the incident had happened. The gods weren't pleased with Percy for rejecting them, but it was only small nuisances. Like intestinally challenged cows, swords appearing in the wrong places, small cuts and bruises on the smallest things. Percy was starting to get annoyed, but he said nothing. He wanted peace. One day, Ares put a sword near her. And she almost walked into it, but instead of her stomach, her arm had a gash. Percy had been so mad, he challenged Ares right then right there. She watched the entire thing, and Percy had gotten the upper hand on Ares.

Ares cheated, and killed Percy. Annabeth had watched on in horror, as the moment when Ares plunged his sword into Percy, and huge sonic wave broke out, and Percy died there. Ares said a few words and flashed out. "The punk is dead" He flashed out. Annabeth ran to Percy. He smiled weakly and said two words, before he left. Left her life. "L-love you." He brushed her hair, and his arm went still in her hair. Instead of sobbing out loud, she gave silent tears. She touched his hand, the one in her hair. Millions of tears were just falling down her cheeks. "No Percy" she rasped. "Why?"

A few weeks after that, she was shunning herself out. The rest of the seven tried to comfort her, but she didn't care. He had turned down godhood for _her_. And he died for _her_. For a small thing that Ares pulled. Of course, that's when this new entity came out. It took down the gods in 2 months, but the resistance still resisted. Small tears ran down her cheeks. She was now the leader of the resistance. She had to be strong. For _Percy_.

"Leader, urgent new" Jason came through the tent. Annabeth wiped her tears, and put on a grim face. "Yes Lieutenant Jason?" "A new troop has breached the camp. They wanted to speak to you." "Are they peaceful?" Jason nodded. "Very well then, I shall be there in 3 minutes. Tell the troops that if they cause mass panic or any sort of attack or disruption, they shall face consequences." She said that bravely, but they both knew they couldn't do mass damage to the troops. They were created by the entity, and were basically indestructible. They were human, and did feel emotions, but she didn't know how he did it. Even gods couldn't just _create_ humans like that.

Jason nodded and left, but looked at a picture at the wall. It was a picture of Percy and Annabeth. "We all miss him." He quietly said, and then left. Annabeth straightened herself. She missed Percy, but she wouldn't let it break her. She was going to be strong, she _had_ to be. She grabbed her dagger and sheathed it. She stood up straight, and looked into her mirror. She still had her princess curls, she wanted to cut them off, but remembered how much Percy loved her curls. She still had her stormy gray eyes, but now they had an extra layer on them-a layer of sadness. She had a scar on her arm, where the sword had gotten her, but she also had a tiny little scar near her lip. But that was it. She looked older- it must be her eyes.

She was only 20, and was facing this. Most 20 year olds would be thinking about their life ahead. She was thinking about her survival. Her mother, Athena had told her that Percy was a disgrace. She had even disowned her. She was the same, but her demigod aura was lessened. She was almost a clear-sighted mortal. The hunters had also been like the resistance. They joined the resistance when Artemis went down. This entity took the gods down one-by-one. And slowly too. Now it sits in Olympus, enjoying the god's power. Shewalked outside and looked at the camp. It was a mess, and the worst thing about it, is that its first aura was gone. An aura of hope, that as a demigod you could have a life, and aura of happiness, that you've found your people, it just had an aura of sadness, acceptance.

She walked towards the forest and as expected, there was a crowd, with a bunch of troops in the middle. The crowd made way for her. There seemed to be a leader of this troop, and he looked oddly familiar but she couldn't tell. He reminded her of Leo-but Leo had went down after trying to rebuild Festus. He had wanted Festus-something, that was once his back. His mother, gone. His father, gone. Calypso, gone. He wanted Festus, but had one day disappeared, but there was blood all over his workshop. Signs of a fight.

He smiled at her, and she could almost _see_ Leo in that smile. She almost smiled back. "Well, how can I help you?" She asked, suspiciously. The troop leader just shrugged it off. "Forget with the formalities, I'm Bob." Bob? That was a funny name. She knew he was lying, but didn't press it. "I don't know if you can tell, I'm Annabeth." Bob shook her hand. "I came here in peace, for our leader, had asked to speak to you, but he knew you wouldn't just come, so we have come here to answer any questions and possibly some favors if you wish." Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Speak to her? She wanted to meet this entity, but she did have some questions. "Well, would you like to sit?" The leader looked back to the troops. "We can talk in private, but some place for the rest of the troops would be nice." Annabeth nodded and looked to Jason. He understood and signaled he did. Annabeth gestured back to her tent. He nodded. They walked inside. He looked around her tent, until she cleared her throat.

"So, you can answer any of my question?" Bob nodded. "First of all, _what_ are you? Our camps have tried, but you seem to be invincible. He smiled, as if already predicting that. "Most of us are created by magic, and then given life and invincibility. Almost like the Achilles curse, but without the mortal point. We do get tired, but not really. Some of us, like me, were demigods that were given options." Annabeth was surprised. "You were a demigod?" He nodded. She narrowed her eyes. "I had lost all hope, and our leader had promised me hope and happiness, something that I know have."

"He actually made good on his promises?" The lieutenant nodded. "Next question?" Annabeth continued. "Do you know what exactly this entity-you leader is?" She continued firing questions, and finally she was done. He had given her the vaguest answer possible, enough to pass, but barely. "One last thing." Bob looked to her, waiting. "I want you to display your powers." Bob raised his eyebrow, and thought about it. He decided 'yes'.

He walked out. "Do you want me to display it in a duel, or just show you?" Annabeth gestured for the latter. He nodded, and held up his hand. Out from it shot the 4 elements, and then some dark energy. Then he walked to the nearest tree and picked it up. Then he laid it out, and pulled out a sharp piece of wood. With his hands, he sharpened the wood, and then aimed it for his stomach. The sharp piece of wood broke upon connection with his stomach. Then, last, he ran 4 laps around the camp and wasn't even a bit breathless. "Of course, as troop leader I have slightly more powers than the rest of us, but we're mostly the same." Annabeth nodded, processing.

Bob held out his hand. Annabeth stared at him confused. "I made good on my part, your turn." Annabeth nodded. She took his hand, and then he whispered, "Close your eyes, or you'll get dizzy." Of course, being curious, she didn't. She wished she had. Within 30 seconds they were at Olympus. She got dizzy, and almost threw up. Of course, she didn't because she had a higher tolerance level. Bob smiled at her. "Told you to." She rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." Bob smirked.

"Let's just get this over with." Bob led her to the throne room, and then left. The throne room looked as it had before, except for instead of 12 thrones, there was 1. She saw in the corner a witch, and a man wearing a hood next to her. She walked near them. "NOW" The man told her. The witch started a spell, and a portal opened up. There was an aura of pure power coming from it. "Go in there and come back." The man told her. He had a deep voice, but she couldn't see his face. It was covered.

She refused to go. "I was only supposed to talk to you. I don't have to do anything you say." The man pretended not to hear her. "She can't hold it for long. Just go in!" Annabeth stood there with her arms crossed. The portal closed. The man balled his fists. The witch got up and left the room. "You foolish girl. Your stubbornness will cost us." "Why?" "That was the one chance that would give you equal power like me. You could've been the second most powerful being in the universe, and you just denied it. You could've ruled with me. You, foolish, foolish, girl."

Annabeth was now confused. "Why would I want to be anything like you? Why would I even want to rule with you?" She could almost feel the man grimace. He reached back and pulled his hood. She gasped. Those sea-green eyes. That black hair.

"It's me Annabeth."

((((((((((((())))))))


	2. Chapter 2

My confidence wavered. "Percy?" His lips tugged a bit at the ends. "In the flesh, 'Beth". I ran and hugged him, and he hugged back. "I thought you died" "I was given the chance for power, and I took it." I looked up at him. He was now a good 3 inches taller than me. "You tricked me and everybody else, for power? You made me think you were dead for power?" If he was ever smiling, it was gone. "I had to Annabeth. The Gods were beginning to get-" "I can't believe it. The Olympians, your dad, MY mom" "Your mom disowned you." "Yeah, but you killed her! You killed and absorbed the Olympians." Now I was muttering to myself. "A being of that infinite power and immortality…" I looked at him in fear.

"You, you" He didn't show any sign of emotion. "Yeah, and this was your chance, so we could rule as equals." I wanted to slap him, get mad at him, anything similar to hate him, but I just couldn't. I sank to the floor. "Our last chance to be together…" He nodded grimly. "The best I can do now is grant you a partial immortality, but weaker than the hunters." I looked to him. "What about Artemis? You took her down too?" Percy frowned. "I didn't actually. I wanted to keep her, and torture her the way she hated and tortured the male species." I couldn't register anymore horror. "What about Hestia?" Percy smiled. "Right next to Artemis." I think I almost fainted. That was so cruel. "How disgusting can you be?" I noticed his eyes weren't a bright sea-green anymore. More of a poisonous emerald.

He laughed, out loud. It was evil. "I'm actually a different version of Percy. Or the one you knew. See, with all this power, and alternate aspect of him was developed, one more…evil." He smiled wickedly. "Would you like to talk to the other Percy? Sadly, the other Percy is much stronger than me, which is why I wasn't allowed to harm your camps. Or you, for that matter. He specifically said I couldn't hurt you." My brain was hardly registering all of this. "You're not Percy?" His evil smirk became wider.

"No, already told you, weaker, but more evil. I don't really care about you, but the other Percy won't let me hurt you. I'm just here for a little while more, then the real Percy will take over, and I'll go down. I like it better when he's in control, because everything's in a different point of view. Don't worry, until then, I can do whatever I want till he wants to take back over." I shake my head. "You're a monster." "You took over the gods, including my mom, stole their thrones, make the camps and hunters get thrown into confusion. You-You didn't even bother to tell me you were alive for 6 MONTHS. 6 MONTHS. Do you know how much I hurt when you _last_ left me for 6 months? Because of Hera? I can't-" "Yeah, because of Hera. I was separated from you, and my only memory was of your name. Do you know how much that frustrated me?"

"You usurped them because you were _frustrated_?" I swear I could see his eyes turn blood-red, but he turned around and sighed. "I have no wish to argue with you." I had tears in my eyes by now. "The Percy I know and love is gone, isn't he?" "Not gone, but buried deep. For me to take over, Percy had to be pushed down." I had gotten my answer. The funny, caring, kind, loyal Percy I loved was gone. There was silence, and I took this as my cue to leave. As I was leaving, I heard him say one thing, something that I could tell was meant for my ears. "He's almost ready to take power."

I pushed away the feelings that brought in me, and left. As I got to camp, I told the troops that they could leave now. I asked Bob to stay a minute longer. I had a sneaky suspicion about him… "Bob?" He turned to me, slight amusement in his eyes. "You remind me of this demigod I once knew, Leo?" I look at him hopefully, maybe it was him? Bob's face flickered, and settled on Leo's face. "Missing the Supreme Bad Boy?" I smiled wide. "Leo?" We turn to see Calypso-who had joined the resistance a month after the Entity-Percy, became evil and took everything over. Leo looked at her, and I was waiting to see his reaction.

He didn't move, and Calypso ran towards him. He didn't move, still. Calypso ran to hug him, but before she did, she slapped him. He didn't even flinch. "Why did you join this Entity's troops? Why did you leave the resistance, Leo?" He didn't move, or speak. I thought he had actually frozen off, until he muttered something that I couldn't hear. Calypso looked taken aback, and she grew tears in my eyes, and then ran out. I looked to him questioningly, but then decided to shake it off. I would talk to Calypso later.

"So…how's everything going?" I looked at him. "Are you serious? You joined Percy's troops, the evil ones, and think we're just friends again?" He looked at me and scoffed. "You have no idea how much power was offered. It was even more than godhood. Nobody, even Percy as loyal as he is, could resist that. I'm now the second most powerful being in the universe." I stared at him, in disgust and amazement. "He didn't even give you immortality. Why join for just power?" Leo smirked.

"For the kind of power I possess, immortality is needed." I nod. "Did Percy tell you who he was when he recruited you?" Leo nodded. "He mainly wanted me because we were friends, and to keep an eye on this camp, even more so you." I made a face of disgust. "He doesn't care about me. The Percy that does would never do such a thing." Leo shook his head. "You were supposed to take the power, but judging from the weakness of your aura, you didn't." I nodded. "I don't betray the ones I love for power, unlike you and Calypso." He seemed hurt from this statement, so much I almost wished I didn't. "I did this for her." He mutters silently.

"As if. You literally betrayed her for power." "I wanted to protect her, and I thought the best way was to be able to keep an eye on her and keep the other troops away from her. And the power." He added cheekily. I shook my head in disbelief. "You changed Valdez, you changed." He shrugged. "Not that much, and in the current times, haven't we all?" He walked out, and I realized he was right. I was different. But I was stronger.

 **Leo p.o.v**

I felt so bad after Calypso ran out, and i almost ran out after her. I try to keep my emotions in check, because i can cause huge fires when i get really mad. I would hate for that to happen. I can't how weak Calypso's aura was next to mine. It used to be stronger, and now it feels like an ant. It seemed so weak, so vulnerable. I wanted to protect her, which is why I took the position.

 **Calypso p.o.v**

"How could you do this?" He mutters so quietly I almost didn't hear. "The power" I began to grow tears in my eyes. He did all this for power? He betrayed me for power? Does he even love me anymore? I ran out, not wanting to see him. I went to my favorite spot, a little spot in the forest, with two trees and a cliff. I had a hammock on the two trees, so I could hang over the cliff. It was safe in any way, but I just loved looking down and see how pretty the view was. I didn't rest on my hammock this time. I decided to just sit on the edge of the cliff, and dangle my feet. The wind was particularly nice today. I sit for a while, tears just streaming freely down my face.

I feel an aura of great power, and I assumed it was a god, but then realized the gods were gone. I had felt this aura before…Leo! I didn't want to see him. I got up and tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to him, not bothering to hide my tears. He looked indifferent, but somewhere in his eyes I could see…concern? "I'm sorry." I yanked my arm back. I spoke, but my voice was cracking. "Really? I couldn't tell with how much you won't even show any emotion." He sighed, and I thought I saw anger, but I shook it off.

"I didn't do it for just the power." I scoffed. "I don't even want to know." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I never actually betrayed you, in fact, if you were offered this, I'm sure you would take it too." I shook my head. "Leo, I spent most of my life on an island, falling in love and then getting left, and I committed so easily. Then you came, and you loved me back. You then even managed to get me off the island. I would never do anything against you. I still wouldn't, no matter how much I hate myself for it.

"You still love me?" He sounded surprised. I shook my head. "I don't want to, but I can't stop loving you Leo. I still love you." I turned around to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I was stunned and for a second, didn't move. While I was stunned he kissed me and then flashed away. I just sat there, on the ground, thinking about what just happened. I touched my lips, feeling where he just kissed me, and smiled to myself. Maybe this can still work out?...can it?

 **Percy p.o.v (Evil)**

I stood there, thinking about Annabeth. As I thought about her, something in me shifted. When I think about anybody important to the other Percy, he becomes strong enough to shift or wake up temporarily. But not for long though, he's awakening, and I can't imagine how mad he'll get when he learns that he's going to be forever immortal and powerful while Annabeth can now only get a small amount of partial immortality. I'm going to be so dead….


End file.
